


The Book: Sex Education

by Pardum (babydoll8901)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll8901/pseuds/Pardum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki's friends are sick of hearing about his disastrous relationship with his land lord and Misaki does not know if he is mortified or intriged by their answer to his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book: Sex Education

Misaki stared at the book in front of him warily, looking like it would jump up and bite him at any moment. He looked around the room once more, paranoid, before he went to open the book.  
  
It was not a subject he had ever read about, but one of his friends had recommended the book after listening to a long rant about Usagi from Misaki.  
  
He had shaken his head and handed Misaki the book with a passing 'you need it more then me' before walking away.  
It was a book on sex.  
  
Misaki had almost dropped it in mortification.  
  
It was deceivingly innocent looking, it was small but surprisingly thick book with a dark brown hard cover and nothing other then the words 'The Book.' printed out on the front. it was when you opened it that you realized exactly what kind of book you held in your hands.  
  
'Sex Education 101.'  
  
Misaki's cheeks burned at the words.  
  
He flipped a few pages skimming over the introduction and heading straight towards the first chapter.  
  
Chapter One: Safe Words.

0-0-0

"What?"  
  
Misaki blushed to his roots and shook his head rapidly.  
  
"Forget I said anything! It was j-just something I read!" Misaki stuttered while eying the other man warily.  
  
His paranoia paid off when he noticed the man's muscle begin to tense and Misaki, already guessing what was about to happen, lunged out of the way. But even knowing it was about to happen he still could not avoid him. He had jumped away too late and he felt the muscular arms wrapped around him, he sighed as he felt the older man nuzzle his neck.

"A safe word?" The older man asked curiously.

"W-well, its just something I read and I would feel m-more comfortable when w-we...- you know"

Usagi began to kiss his neck and Misaki tried to twist out of his hold.

"Pervert!I am trying to talk" Misaki whined and struggled against the other man.

"Usagi, please!"

Usagi stopped what he was doing and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you serious?"

Misaki nodded firmly.

"Why?"

Misaki fidgeted nervously in the other mans hold before sighing.

"I need to know that if things ever went too far... That you would stop if I asked, but with how things are going"- here he blushed deeply as he thought about the many times he had been accosted by the other man, "you wont know i'm serious when I tell you 'no' "  
Usagi tightened his arms around him.  
  
"Are you saying you do actually enjoy what I do to you?"

Misaki scowled and blushed darkly.

"Pervert!I never said anything like that!" 

He resumed his earlier attempts at freedom to no success.

"What would our 'Safe Word' be?" Usagi asked after a moment.

Misaki froze, he had not thought that Usagi had been actually listening to him, to find out that he was taking into account Misaki's opinions made something inside him soften.

"I was thinking we could use 'purple'."

Usagi did not want to tell Misaki that this would not work like he was thinking. His young lover was so stubborn and Usagi had no doubt that he would be screaming purple every few minutes, but if this was what Misaki wanted...

"If it is what you want."

He knew he made the right decision when Misaki smiled at him.. 

Misaki was so adorable.

0-0-0

Misaki gave a high pitched sequel when he was abruptly swept off his feet and his the arms of the other man, before being gently deposited on the couch.

"Why don't we go test it?" Usagi did not wait for an answer.

Misaki was about to open his mouth to tell him to stop, as the other mans hands began to wander up his shirt. For one second he wanted to say the safe word, but....

The safe word was to only be used when he was feeling completely unwilling , it had been very specific in the book not to use the safe word unless it was needed or else the word would lose its sense of urgency.

He swallowed the word because as much as he was embarrassed by the older man and slightly uncomfortable but he was enjoying it too, he wanted this, though he would never admit such a thing to Usami... He no longer felt like he needed to protest constantly, having the ability to stop this at any moment settled something inside of him. He didn't know why he was so sure that using the safe word would get Usagi to stop, without actually trying it, but something in him just knew that if he said it... Usagi would stop.

And for the first time in months he let himself go.

He arched into the hand that was caressing him, and almost didnt notice the way the hand stuttered at the action.  
  
He looked up with embarrassment and with cheeks as red as an apple and he glared up at the other man defensively.  
  
0-0-0  
Usagi stared down at this beautiful man and wondered if this was really all that had been needed for Misaki to accept his affection.  
He had spent so long trying to get Misaki to stop protesting to just give in, and all he needed in the end was a safe word.  
  
He shook his head, he would never understand how Misaki's mind worked.  
  
He looked into the glaring eyes of his young lover and leaned down to give him a short kiss.  
  
"I love you, Misaki."  
  
The apple red blush that tinted Misaki's cheeks darkened and mumbled something that sort of resembled an 'Love you, too' and Usagi laughed at the stubborn man.  
  
"I guess we will have to work on that, next." He swooped down and began pleasuring the other man, listening to the sounds of bliss and pleasure that escaped those red lips and he savored the fact that not once did Misaki utter the word 'Purple'.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of having each chapter be about Misaki reading another chapter in the 'Sex Education' book and then experimenting with Usagi. If there is anything you want to see Misaki read about then just put it down in the comments.


End file.
